


Just One Dance

by HarmoniHalo



Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Prompt 4--Strip Tease
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Is it really Kinktober if I don't finish in October?? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This song is playing during this whole exchange.  
> https://youtu.be/6QUmPZmkr4I

"Are...are you ready for me, dear?"

"I'm more than ready, what's taking so long, you alright?"

"I'm fine! Well, no, I'm nervous...I've never done this before."

"You'll be fine. I promise I won't laugh too much."

"Crowley!"

"It's a joke, angel. C'mon out."

There was a moment of silence before Crowley heard Aziraphale take in a heavy breath, probably to steady his nerves. The angel most likely had the worst case of stage fright, despite his audience of (1) one demonic lover. The same demonic lover who was now slightly regretting asking his partner to try this for him. 

In theory, seeing his naughty angel dance along to a sensual tune whilst he shook his plump ass, licking his lips seductively all while he wore that low-lidded, 'come hither' stare that he sported so well, was a tantalizing thought. But Aziraphale had only really perfected one dance type, and it went out of style years ago. 

So technically he was going into this routine blind. And the angel was putting so much pressure on himself to make this everything his beloved wanted. Maybe it was all too much for him to handle. 

Crowley was about to call the whole thing off until he heard a snap from behind the wall and the gramophone next to him started playing. A horn started the song off and was accompanied by a big percussion track when Aziraphale stepped into the doorway. His hands were folded at his chest, fingers laced together tightly. The angel's eyes darted around the room to land anywhere except on Crowley, who was sitting casually on the sofa that faced the open doorway. 

Aziraphale gave a weak kick upwards to try (and fail miserably) to remove one of his tan loafers with a flourish. He made another attempt with the other foot, even timing the movement of his feet to the beat of the song, but it collapsed onto the floor with barely a spectacle. Just awkward and uncoordinated. In his annoyance and with a quick snap of his fingers, the troublesome shoes miracled their way up the stairs and rested under his bed, lest he keep them on the floor and trip over them. 

After the shoe business was settled, the angel dared a look over at his beloved. Crowley couldn't tell if it was supposed to be seductive or cheeky, the poor angel just looked sick. All the while, Aziraphale attempted another, higher kick while he anxiously tugged at his coat, trying to remove it. But in his fervor, he almost stumbled when the leg that was still holding him up shook under the weight and threatened to give out. 

As Caro Emerald began to croon, Aziraphale finally slipped out of his coat, letting it unceremoniously topple to the ground. Crowley snapped to move it over to the coat rack, like the gentleman he is. Of course, gentlemen probably don't force their holy partners to perform the most depressing strip tease known to any human or ethereal being. 

Crowley felt a lump forming in his throat by the time Aziraphale had moved onto his waistcoat, especially since the way his angelic lover was struggling with the fasteners was less fun and flirty and more like he was being asked to undress at gunpoint. And to think, the demon requested Aziraphale wear his normal attire as it had more layers to remove and upped the anticipation. But if he had gone with his partner's suggestion of lingerie, it would be over quicker and Crowley could've started apologizing already. 

The waistcoat finally came down (and was relocated off the floor) and Aziraphale tried to do a half-hearted spin and shake of his hips. The poor angel was probably convinced he was the antithesis of erotic at that moment, but Crowley appreciated the effort (no pun intended) nonetheless. 

Finally, after a minute of what seemed like torture, Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley, his eyes watery. Crowley gave him a comforting smile before beckoning him over to the sofa with a curled finger. 

"What's wrong?" The demon asked gently, the music quieting itself down for a moment, so they could speak.

"I feel like a fool..." Aziraphale admitted, shaking his head. "But I want to do this for you, darling. I just--" 

"You just what?" Crowley leaned in close, his golden eyes taking in the sight of his shaken angel,

"I'm not sexy, or sensual." Aziraphale sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as if to quell his embarrassment. "It doesn't come naturally to me like it does to you..." He continued, looking absolutely dejected. 

However, unbeknownst to Aziraphale, sensuality did not come 'naturally' to Crowley. He literally broke his spine by how hard he tried to come off sensuous and tempting. But that was neither here nor there, especially since he was somehow able to tempt an angel through it all. 

"Angel," Crowley took Aziraphale's hand as he spoke, his tone genuine and affectionate. "You wanna know the sexiest thing about you?" 

Aziraphale whined petulantly, "What?"

The demon chuckled, placing a gentle kiss against the angel's cheek. "That you're you."

Aziraphale sputtered, blushing through a giddy smile. "You old serpent," He laughed, "That can't be true."

"God, Satan," He sputtered, " Somebody, as my witness, it is. The fact that you exist turns me on like nothing else can." He placed a few quick pecks on Aziraphale's neck causing the angel to squeal in delight. 

"Enough!" Aziraphale yelped through his giggles. "Crowley, please-!" After he pushed the amorous demon away, he stood back up and took a step back away from Crowley. 

"Now then,"

The music returned to its original volume.

"I believe I was in the process of arousing you?"

Aziraphale had maybe only a minute of the song left, but he refrained from rushing. He moved his arms upwards to unfasten his cufflinks before tugging up his sleeves, revealing his soft but somehow still firm forearms. 

Crowley audibly gulped, causing Aziraphale to chuckle. 

The angel tossed a confident wink to his demonic audience while he set to work undoing his bow tie, letting the tartan strip of fabric hang loose at his collar. Crowley felt his mouth grow dry while Aziraphale gently caressed the curves of his hips and stomach. The demon wasn't sure what to draw his attention to, his lover's motions or his hands. 

Crowley was rapt, completely frozen in place by the time Aziraphale started to daintily remove his top, staring back at his beloved with dusty blue eyes filled to the brim with adoration and heaping serving of lust while he unbuttoned one button, then two, then three. Then slipped out of it, letting it fall to the ground, neither party concerned by the lone piece of clothing. One was too busy being teased while the other was too busy being a tease. Not to mention the black, lace brassiere that lay under his shirt that caused Crowley to nearly swallow his tongue at the sight of it. He had to readjust his sitting position due to his aching dick. 

The song finally ended. Aziraphale didn't bother to strip off his trousers, instead opting to miracle them away, revealing that the bra was a part of a matching set. Under his slacks were black stockings, held up by garters, along with a lace pair of panties that were straining to hold the angel's chubby, pale cock inside, the pink tip of it peeking out teasingly over the waistband. 

Aziraphale took a seat on Crowley's lap gently. 

"How was that?" He asked, wiggling a bit in excitement. 

"...good!" Crowley responded in a strained breath, causing the angel to giggle. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't completely undress," Aziraphale cooed, placing a hand on Crowley's cheek gently. "Maybe next time I'll be able t-- _oh!_ "

Before Aziraphale could finish, Crowley had pushed him onto the sofa. 

"'s fine~" The serpent purred, leaving a line of tender kisses down his beloved's chest and belly, taking in the sweet scent of the angel, before he was hovering above the exposed tip of his cock, breath hot against it causing Aziraphale to shudder. 

"I'm sure I can handle the rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Yvesriba for being an amazing beta!  
> I have a few more prompts to type up. ^^


End file.
